Thorn
Thorn is a littleRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 8 female Ferruginous BuzzardRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with messyRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 13, ruffled, pale plumage, a missing toe, and an infected slash on her flank. History Rise of Evil Thorn is first introduced when the Kestrel Islanders are on a mission to try and negotiate with the Razor Talons. Thorn speaks to Blood, who had attempted to let the Kestrel Islanders leave their territory unharmed, and tells him that what he did was against their rules and that he could get killed. Keres silences the buzzard. Thorn is later seen when Keres and Griffyth are talking. Thorn barges into Griffyth's cave and tells him that they have found two more Flame Birds. Thorn and Keres then follow Griffyth down to the clearing below to watch the meeting. Thorn is then seen when Kai, Falco, Claw, and Silver are fleeing from her and a Razor Talon patrol. Thorn chases after Kai, and when Kai is about to attack Murk, who has injured Claw, she warns him. Thorn then knocks Kai out. When Falco and Silver enter the Dry Mountains to save Kai and Claw after they've been captured, Thorn is seen stood next to Kai, preventing the kestrel from escaping. After Claw jumps in front of Falco to save Flick and dies, Kai is seen shoving past Thorn. Once Kai has injured Falco, Thorn pulls the kestrel back into the crowd and holds him down. She then lets Kai free when Griffyth orders her to. Thorn helps Kai slightly when he is cleaning out the mothers' and chicks' bedding while he's a prisoner. Thorn passes him new nesting materials and puts the old bedding in a pile. After Kai has finished his job, Thorn escorts him back to the prison cell he's kept in. However, on the way back, Martyn lands nearby and Thorn attempts to stop him from attacking Kai. Martyn just pushes Thorn out of his way, calling her pathetic for trying to protect prisoners. Feathers soon becomes a trainee, and her trainer is Thorn. Thorn and Feathers are seen practicing battle moves until Hunter approaches them. Hunter tells them that they have been chosen to go on a mission with him and some other Razor Talons. Thorn and her trainee take off with the patrol. Once they reach Vultures' Rocks, they alight and Hunter sorts the patrol into two groups: Thorn with Feathers and Martyn, and Wayde, Sorpant and Lortnoc. They are to find Mallow, a Grey-faced Buzzard who trespassed into their territory and killed Clay. Thorn's group is successful, and they take Mallow back to Hunter. Thorn is last seen during the skirmish when Griffyth leads a patrol to find the escaped prisoners. Thorn is the first to retreat from the battle. Outcast When Jaye and Bluebell make a deal with Kenyotah, she brings some of her fighters to the Jungle Flock camp to help fight off the tigers and toucans. Thorn is one of those fighters. Coal goes to Eight Rocks to meet up with the Razor Talons, and one of those Razor Talons is Thorn. She and Ekara speak to Coal, and eventually Thorn is seen coughing and spluttering and she asks Coal if he brought some herbs, showing that she is most likely sick. On another night Coal goes to meet up with the Razor Talons, Thorn captures Kai and Conny spying on them. She takes them down to the clearing and she is the one to carry Kai back to the mountains. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Gallery Thorn illustration.png|Illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 13 References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Razor Talons Category:Fighters Category:Trainers Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:Buzzards Category:The Flame's Return Characters